


Let the Whole World See (How Powerful Love Can Be)

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bonding, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Family, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL EPISODES!                  After she receives the stunning dress Magnus picked for her, Maryse visits him to suggest something. Because she wants the whole world to see that as far as she’s concerned, Magnus Bane is a part of her family, now.





	Let the Whole World See (How Powerful Love Can Be)

**Author's Note:**

> OH MINE, what a series final! (smiles) I’m SO GLAD that our beloved boys got married and had the happy future they deserve.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned ANYTHING, we would’ve definitely gotten season 4. (pouts)
> 
> Okay, folks. Let’s go and see how this fluffy little thing turned out! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Magnus is trying to choose his outfit for the wedding when there’s a knock on the door. He smiles as Maryse walks in, her eyes shining from happiness. “I presume Alec gave you the dress.”

Maryse smiles back. For some reason she appears nervous. “He did, and it’s absolutely perfect. Thank you.” She shifts restlessly. “But thanking you for the dress isn’t the only reason I came. There’s… something I want to ask you.”

Magnus nods slowly. If he didn’t know, with absolutely certainty, that she approves of the marriage he might be alarmed instead of confused. “Of course. Anything.”

Maryse contemplates on her words for a while. “I know that you’re… hesitant to have the wedding at the Institute. I understand why, and for my part I’m so sorry for how I once treated you.” She waves a dismissive hand when his mouth opens, a slightly sad look on her face. “I know, I know. Water under the bridge. But… I wish that I would’ve seen already back then that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to Alec.”

Magnus… has no idea how to react to that. It’s rare that he’s rendered speechless. “Well”, he manages at last, sounding hoarse and emotional in a manner that would make him feel embarrassed in a different company. “Sometimes people take us by surprise.” He looks down when a positively lovesick look appears to his face. “Alexander is the best surprise I’ve ever had in my life.” And what a long life that has been.

Maryse shakes her head at herself. Her eyes soften. “I can’t believe how badly I misjudged you at first.” 

Magnus shrugs. “We all make mistakes.” He’s intimately aware of his own. One of his eyebrows bounces up from curiosity. “It sounds like we’re getting to the second reason you came.”

Maryse nods. “After everything you’ve done for my family, and especially for my son… I want the whole world to see that as far as I’m concerned, you’re a part of our family. I want everyone to see that there’s no one else I’d rather trust with Alec’s heart and future.”

Magnus feels the kind of warmth he last experienced when she thanked him for loving her boy. He swallows to will down the lump that’s suddenly appeared to his throat. “Maryse…”

Maryse, however, continues without letting him finish. As though afraid that she might lose her nerve. “I understand perfectly if you have completely different plans. But… It’d be a great honor if you’d let me walk you down the isle.”

Magnus feels so much all at once that it’s impossible to process it. He gulps again, but the words refuse to come. So instead he wraps his arms around her and hugs her, hoping that the embrace speaks everything he can’t. Judging by the way she holds him back he succeeds.

This type of love and acceptance… It’s something he never expected to get or deserve. And it’s certainly something he’ll never, ever take for granted.

Maryse emits a rather adorable mixture of a sob and a chuckle. “So… Does that mean ‘yes’?”

“Of course.” If Magnus is fighting back tears of his own, no one will have to know. “It’d be a great honor for me, too.”

/

Hours later Maryse walks Magnus down the isle. Tears of joy fill her eyes when she sees the way the grooms look at each, takes in the utter love and devotion on both their faces. And when she looks further she sees how that love has spread, made an impact. A room full of Shadowhunters and Downworlders celebrates the wedding together in perfect harmony, great many guests already smiling and in tears of joy. She smiles as well, understanding better than ever before. Their love has left a mark on her, too.

She once looked down on Downworlders, imagined horrible things of them.

She imagined that Magnus Bane was nothing but bad news.

She imagined that Alec would ruin his life by choosing to be with Magnus.

Maryse smiles through her tears, kisses Magnus’s cheek and decides that she’s never been so glad to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I’m not paying for anyone’s visit to the dentist. (smirks) That was FLUFF!
> 
> Was that ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! I LOVE hearing from you.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for reading this! Whoever knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again?
> 
> Take care – and let’s keep ‘Shadowhunters’ and Malec alive forever, all of us together!


End file.
